


[Chinese Translation] The Fires

by killer__K



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 10:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20637596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killer__K/pseuds/killer__K
Summary: 他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。(作者：也可以说是，土拨鼠之日。西斯的复仇，穆斯塔法之战，土拨鼠之日模式full-on。是的，我是个受虐狂，不客气。)





	[Chinese Translation] The Fires

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874803) by [Driverpicksthemooseic (Ratkinzluver33)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratkinzluver33/pseuds/Driverpicksthemooseic). 

> Obi-wan Kenobi /Anakin Skywalker 斜杠无意义，译者觉得可以理解为师徒亲情向。影射Obi-wan Kenobi /Anakin Skywalker / Padme Amidala
> 
> EP3设定，涉及The Clone Wars中S3E15 -17中发生在 Mortis上的内容，关于the Prophecy, the Father, the Son and the Daughter，如果没有看过的话可能会影响理解。
> 
> 感谢小月两个月来的支持<3

1．

他希望自己纵身跳入岩浆之中。他希望赢的人是安纳金。他希望倒在岸边被火海吞噬的人是自己。

所爱之人无一幸存；除去那两个孩子他一无所有。此时，他希望自己没能命大到活着亲眼目睹这两个孩子的诞生。他们的存在时时刻刻提醒着自己失去了什么。 

2.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。过去的一天如同脑海里的一团迷雾，他妄想着自己再也无法记清事件经过，即便如此，他也知道这里并不是他昨晚入睡的地方。

他试图起身时头晕目眩，勉勉强强分辨出原力里纠缠不清又狂乱的情绪。令他惊奇的是，它们并不属于自己。这些情绪感觉上更加尖锐，又因被反复运用而更为老练。若有旁人在场，欧比旺绝不会让自己像现在这样深陷其中。

他知道这些是安纳金的情绪，他只是不知道安纳金是如何活着去感知它们。

他颤颤巍巍地走向出口，眼前的场景近乎让他窒息。安纳金在尖叫、怒吼，在穆斯塔法的正中央来回踱步，留帕德梅独自垂泪。但他还活着，毫发无伤。他的脸还像先前一般完好无损，尽管他的表情已被黑暗面吞噬扭曲。

“这不对劲。”他喃喃自语。“我已经经历过这些了。”

他疯了似的向原力苦苦哀求。如果昨天只是一个原力幻视，为什么他没能在一切无法挽回之前醒来？

“这是我的赎罪吗？”他疑问道。“是我自讨的惩戒吗？”

他不指望原力做出任何回应，但安纳金仁慈地替原力做出回答。“赎罪？”他啐了一口，“所以你还残留着点良知吗？我很惊讶你身上还有半根说实话的骨头，你个肮脏的骗子！”

他这一次绝不再会去争斗。他已决心求死，如果那就是他将面临的结局，他便欣然接受。

安纳金的黄色瞳孔锐利如刀锋，目光紧紧跟随他走下飞船的每一步。那双眼睛没有掺杂一丝一毫的熟悉感。欧比旺突然对此感到感激，因为他知道自己配不上安纳金以往的注视。

“我任你处置，安纳金。”他说，“悉听尊便。”

安纳金的双眼因为震惊而张大，随后勃然大怒。“你不可以就这样简简单单地认输，欧比旺！”他怒吼。“我不允许。”

“不论你的实力多么强大，恐怕有些事情你无法改变。”欧比旺温和地说。

安纳金的愤怒愈演愈烈，他开始颤抖，双拳紧握。欧比旺的视界边缘开始泛白，他意识到安纳金用原力死死锁住了自己的咽喉，这像寄生虫一样令他作呕，难以呼吸。他竭尽所能挤出一个小小的微笑。

我实实在在地辜负了你，为此我感到抱歉。他想，然后一切不复存在。

3.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

随后他突然哽噎，差点忍不住朝着地板干呕。此般折磨虽说是罪有应得，可原力啊，他多么希望这些酷刑是肉体上的鞭打；摧毁精神屏障要简单得多——不论是谁背后操控着这份戏码，他都对此了如指掌。

他蹒跚来到空无一人的船身，咒骂自己不能随机应变。通常到了这时候，他已经计上心来，而往往在这个时候，他总是有安纳金在身旁辅佐。他落魄地笑了一下；当初那些草率的过错终于给他赢来了报应。

安纳金仍在怒吼，帕德梅依旧泪流。这一次，他不发一语地走下台阶，等待安纳金的觉察。

他几乎立刻就注意到了。“终于愿意露脸了，是吗？厌倦了躲在黑暗的角落里？”

“隐藏在黑暗中更像是你的强项。”欧比旺暗笑着讥讽道，语气比想象中更为苦涩。

安纳金没有像平时那样笑出声来。他咬紧牙关。“不许嘲讽我！”他大叫。“你没权利这么做！”

“你说的没错。我没有。”他低头。“原谅我。”

安纳金变得更加歇斯底里。“永远不！”他迅速将手伸向自己的光剑，指节泛白。“我永远都不会原谅你！”

他早已料到如此。他缓慢地将身体重心下移，直到跪在安纳金的脚边。

“瞧。现在你占领了高地。”

安纳金一时间呆若木鸡，随后他的目光在抽泣的帕德梅和跪在身前的欧比旺二人之间闪烁。“停，”他哽咽地说，“停下来。”“把什么停下来？”

“这一切！”安纳金说什么也无法让对方明白。他无济于事地挥舞了一下他那只空闲的手臂。“我命令你停下来。”

“我不。”

安纳金绝望地用手把头发弄得更乱，他的手脚开始焦躁不安。“欧比旺，你究竟在做什么？”

“一件多年前就应该做的事。”他坦白地回答。“我真的很抱歉，我的朋友。”

“太迟了。”安纳金咬牙切齿。他面目狰狞、怒发冲冠、浑身打颤，看起来就像一个发了狂的动物。原力啊，欧比旺终于见证他的崩溃。“你太迟了。”

安纳金再次举起光剑。这一次，倒下的是欧比旺。

4.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。他悔恨交加地收紧原力，战机的船舱跟着一起震颤。什么都没有被改变。他还是太迟了。

短兵相接之前，欧比旺停下脚步去安抚帕德梅。他起身时面颊湿润，两人的泪水交织在一起。

假使这让安纳金产生了丝毫触动，他选择不露声色。恰恰相反的是，他看起来有些莫名失望。

7.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

他求饶、协商、妥协——都还是殊途同归。

14.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。 

这次他驾驶飞船逃走了。 

他蜷伏在床上，内心愧疚不安，好在他还能安慰自己这只是暂时的逃避。

明天，他不会在这张床上醒来。

23.

这次攻击来得出其不意。安纳金没能躲过最初一波迅猛的出拳，当他回过神来，欧比旺的双拳已经沾满鲜血，顺着指节缓缓流下。随后，落下的不仅是血滴，还有雨点般的泪珠。

27.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

他抱着安纳金在他耳边轻声道歉。怀中的人失去了双腿，他的生命随着汩汩涌出的黏稠的血液缓缓流逝。

28.

日复一日，他以同样的方式醒来。

安纳金无需举起他的光剑，欧比旺这次选择为他代劳。事情进展如他所料——换句话说，一切都是徒劳。

32.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

他不能再一次又一次地无谓尝试下去。没有时间限制，他毫无疑问可以想出一个计划，找到一些尚未尝试过的事情。一定还有什么变量他没能考虑到。

他静坐在地板上。他还有下一天，他还有成百上千个日子等着他。他开始好奇飞船上有没有白兰地供他消遣。

33.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

今天（今天又是个什么概念？）他必须做点什么。今天他必须有所进步。

他咽下反胃残留在口中的胆汁，支撑着地面站起来。他所见所闻所感（像是血液与憎恨）与此前别无二致。甚至连空气的气味也一模一样，沸腾的岩浆呲牙咧嘴地腐蚀岸边的岩石。

他宁愿长眠不醒。

他走出飞船，摇摇晃晃地站立在那片红色的土地上。安纳金在那里，他一直都在那里，怒不可遏。帕德梅跪在尘土中，原力里欧比旺听见她尖叫着她的悔恨痛苦厌恶和心碎，他觉得自己忍不住快要呕吐。“安纳金。”他挣扎着开口。

“那不再是我的名字！”

他没有质疑。安纳金无法理智思考，至少现在还不行（还是说永远？）。“那么，你叫什么？告诉我。”“维达！”安纳金高呼，听起来就像是个承诺；欧比旺恨不得将其斩断。

他走向前双膝跪地，俯首于安纳金，仿佛臣子宣誓效忠于国王。“你有权为自己命名。”欧比旺说，“亲爱的，你当然有这个权利。但这个名字不是你自己起的，对吗？你没有选择它。”

安纳金抽搐了一下，踉跄着后退几步，脸上写满惊恐。“不要告诉我我选择或是没选择什么！你不了解我。自始至终你有一刻真正懂过我吗？”

“我宁愿相信我懂过。”而他如今却身陷此地，着实反讽。

他已经失败了。就算时光倒流重新来过，他还是会失败。他紧握双拳，指甲陷入肉中留下斑斑血印。他希望自己能够回到更久之前，回到这一天来临之前。可他为什么偏偏回到现在，一次又一次地面对这覆水难收的境地？慰藉无法平息安纳金的怒火，欧比旺使尽千方百计都于事无补。对方的理智被愤怒恐惧裹挟，俨然已经变成一头狂乱的野兽。欧比旺曾多次奋死对抗这种丧心病狂的怪物……跟眼前的人一样的怪物。

“你为什么从来不懂？”安纳金乞求道。欧比旺不知如何应答，真相亦如安纳金所言。原力依旧将他们联系在一起，那条师徒纽带从未切断，即便如此他也未曾偷觑到一眼安纳金真实的自我。他的确观察到他学徒的灵魂逐渐染上阴霾，可他无论如何也料想不到维达的诞生——是他的傲慢无知和草率造就了这位西斯。

“我辜负了你，安纳金。我辜负了你。”他把手放在安纳金沾满污泥的靴子上。“不管从哪个角度来说都是如此。”

“所以你承认了。”安纳金低声怒斥，随即唐突地转过身去。“不，等一下，我——”

欧比旺已经用尽此生全部的谎言，只剩下赤裸的心。“我爱过你，安纳金，一向如此。不论何时何地，在最好和最坏的时刻，在我眼中你始终是我的兄弟。”

很显然这是一个错误答案。安纳金的五官揪成一团，泪水威胁着要夺眶而出。“不，你没有。你没有对我抱有信念。这一点你做的没错……你是对的！”他哽咽着说，“走，离开这儿。不然我就杀了你。”

他转身飞奔。他突然觉得自己难以呼吸。

77.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

没有尽头。他尝试了那么久，付出了那么多，这荒唐的循环往复依旧不会停止。他认定这将会永远永远进行下去，原力给他安排了一个恰到好处的惩罚，因为他的失败太过可悲、太过彻底，不留一点辩驳的余地。他每一天的举动实质上都殊途同归，只不过他每一天都妄图改变些什么。他动之以情，晓之以理，苦苦哀求，拔刀相向，歇斯底里，失声痛哭。他曾把安纳金揍到血肉模糊，留他在岸边燃烧；也曾让安纳金占领高地，让自己坠入烈火。漫长隧道的尽头没有一丝光亮，等着他的永远是密不透风的铜墙铁壁，还有逃不过的死亡。不得安宁，没有休憩，无法永归原力，只有嘴里的铁锈味和眼前赫然矗立着的自己今生犯下的最大过错。

这一次当他走下飞船时，他呼唤安纳金的名字，或许那才是他真正的名字。安纳金闻声肩膀一颤，飞快转过身来。他眯起眼睛，眼神尖如刀刃直指着欧比旺伤痕累累的身影。他猛然吸气想要再尖声投掷出另一句辱骂、另一个控告，但空气中的尘埃堵塞住他的喉咙，他的声音沙哑低沉，像是破碎的风箱在呼呼作响。欧比旺觉得自己像是吞下了一个铅块。他听过这个声音，在他的噩梦中，在他的幻视中。预言。“儿子”。*

命运选择将他推入深渊。“维达。”他又一次喊道。

像是听见什么舞台剧本的提示一样，安纳金再一次变得僵硬。他紧闭双唇，硫磺色的瞳孔染上血色，他原力里的存在顿时变得冰冷，冰冷刺骨到像是他们周围燃烧着的烈焰。“你怎么知道这个名字的？”欧比旺哑然失笑，声音空洞。“你怀疑我使用原力的技巧吗？”

“你不可能知道这个名字！你做不到！”

“但我知道。”

安纳金身上所有的甜美都已变得酸涩，所有萌芽的种子都已成熟腐烂。“那么这就是你听到的最后一个名字。”

什么都不会被改变。他再清楚不过。

123.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

他滑下飞船出口的斜坡，就地盘腿坐下。过了足够久之后，安纳金自己走了过来。欧比旺转头看他。“你爱我吗？”他问。对方的眼神仿佛是在看一个疯子一样，这并不令人意外。

“不。”安纳金说。“被否认的感觉如何？很糟糕对不对？就像死亡。过不了多久你就会巴不得求死。”

124.

“你爱我吗？”他重复道。对方给予了相同的反应。

他竭尽所能想要改变哪怕一分一毫。他想要这些参数重新整合。

125\. 

“你能爱我吗？”

安纳金发出了野兽般的咆哮，一把掐住欧比旺的咽喉。欧比旺听之任之。“你怎么能问我这个？你怎么敢这样问我，在你已经做了一切你所做的之后！”

126.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。 

他没有坐在飞船底部，而是来到了岸边，看着翻滚奔腾的岩浆。安纳金一头雾水地盯着他整整一分钟，然后一边迈开脚步一边自言自语，仿佛他自己才是那个失去理智的人。 

欧比旺弯腰捡起一块石头，在手里掂量了两下之后投入了岩浆。“你曾经爱过我吗？”

安纳金低声怒斥：“什么，你刚才问了我什么？”

他从自己的精神壁垒上伸出一条藤蔓，探向安纳金，让对方确认自己不是别有用心。“有过吗？”

“曾经。”他一顿，“前不久。”安纳金补充完整。他突然大举进攻欧比旺的精神壁垒，不顾一切地撕碎扯断二者的原力纽带。“我再也不需要这个负担了。”

这句话听上去更像是在说服他自己。

258.

日复一日，他以同样的方式醒来。

“塔图因下过雨吗？”他想象不出那边下雨的模样，“我在思考要不要住在那里。”安纳金强压怒火。“你总是知道我永远不会再去的地方。”

“是的，我知道。”

这都无关紧要了，因为他永远无法逃离这里。

296.

“在这之后你会去哪里？” 

“去我师傅派遣我的地方。” 

“你自己的意愿呢，达斯维达。你想要去哪里？”安纳金恨不得用眼神杀死欧比旺。他愤恨地回答： “除此之外的任何地方。”“我和你意见相同，我珍爱的。”

这也不是正确的回答。

311.

“跟我走吧，一起抚养你的孩子们。”

这句话无疑是火上浇油。“我会把他们带大，不需要你那可怜的一无是处的指导。”

“我相信你有这个能力。或许可以念在我们的情分上给我个机会？”“我凭什么这么做？”

他突然很想哭，又或是想要分崩瓦解成无数块碎片，与飞扬的尘土融为一体。“我不知道，”欧比旺说，“或许你不该。”

349.

“你有没有想过做一些其他的事情？”

有那么短暂的一瞬间，安纳金的怒火平息下来，取而代之的是熟悉的好奇心。“像是什么？”

“绝地武士团之外的事情。”

“当我还是个孩子的时候，我曾梦想过成为一名机械师，修理东西。”安纳金略微歪头，“但我现在能够做的只有拆解和毁坏。”

365.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。 

他数了整整一年。

他输了整整一年。

383.

“我该放弃吗？”他向原力寻求指引，原力沉默以对。他也没有期待得到任何回应。“这就是你想要从我这里得到的吗？还是你根本就什么都不想要？”

“你在说些什么？你有什么毛病吗？终于接受你的失败了吗？这可不像你。”

“这难道像你吗？”

397．

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

他泣不成声。悼念他已经失去的东西，悼念他不断失去的东西。

400.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

这次他下定决心要做出改变。他没走两步便被安纳金原力锁喉，对方不发一语，看着手中的人缓慢窒息。

如需必要，他确信对方会一直掐住自己的咽喉，直到时间尽头。

403.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。

他是多么想要彻头彻尾地放弃，任凭自己的内心粉碎成灰烬。可他不会这样纵容自己，他不能。他已经见证眼前这一刻承载着决定多少未来走向的重担。

他走下飞船，步履掀起灰尘，抵达安纳金身边时发问：“我怎样才能弥补过错？我怎样才能让这一切回归正轨？”

他立即得到了愤恨的回答：“你不能。”

“如果我加入你呢？”他转而提议道，尽管他有一万个不能这么做的理由，尽管对方已经扼杀他亡羊补牢的希望。安纳金冷不防地回了一句：“这个主意糟透了。别，不要加入我。我会做出十恶不赦的事情来的。”

欧比旺感到天旋地转。他听闻过预言，但现如今只有绝地委员会才有能力破解些许预言所暗指的征兆。其他知道内情的人都已不在人世，大多在战争中丧失性命。“你怎么知道的？”

安纳金挑眉，眨了眨眼。“我怎么知道什么？” “你会做出十恶不赦的事情。”

“什么？你从哪儿听来的？”眼泪夺眶而出，顺着他消瘦的两颊滑落，安纳金看起来像是生了场大病。“哦，大师，你是不是过早妄下断语了？”

“是你刚才自己说的。”

“不—我没有——”安纳金踉跄着后退一步。“是我说的。我从哪儿——我听过那句话。在这之前。我从哪儿听来的？”

欧比旺意识到令人窒息的真相，下意识地潜入安纳金的精神领域，探向他所知的那道屏障——那根不论是“父亲”、“儿子”，还是“女儿”都盼望着能够永远坚不可摧的支柱——如同一根紧绷着的橡皮筋突然弹回原处，它霎时间分崩离析、灰飞烟灭。“你不应该还记得这个。”欧比旺说。

“你也参与其中？”安纳金气得发抖。“我在骗谁呢？你当然是他们的一份子。只有你！只有你，肯诺比！私自侵犯践踏我的精神领域。你个伪君子。你个骗子！你的所作所为都与你奉为圣旨的绝地信条背道而驰。这么多年来你匍匐在地舔它的靴子，千方百计遵从信条，而我现在才算明白，你、你早就对它熟视无睹——”

“我不知道除此之外还能做什么，有什么正确的选择。你迟早会把自己逼疯。你仔细想一想，那些被抹除的都是些什么样的记忆。你若是记得，还能够毫发无损全身而退吗？求求你了，安纳金。我错了。是我错了。我准许他这么做是为你着想。”欧比旺试图用咳嗽掩盖住自己的抽泣声。“我只是从来都不知道什么对你而言才是最好的，我最亲爱的。我挚爱的安纳金。”

“不，”安纳金声嘶力竭，缓缓跪倒在地。“不！不，太迟了。那个“儿子”，这就是他想要的，不是吗？他是不是想要证明我永远无法修补这一切？无法挽救我的未来？我应该做什么？哦，神啊，我证实了他是对的。我根本不需要他。从来都不。”他歇斯底里地抓住欧比旺的长袍，紧紧攥在手中。“我不需要任何人！除了你。你永远都在那里，你永远都无法被抹去，不论我做了什么。我——我杀了你。你杀了我，然后我向你复仇。”他突然笑出声来。“复仇不是绝地之道。但我也不是绝地，对吗？我从来就称不上是绝地，也永远不会是。”

“你比我们任何一个人都更加配得上这个称号。”

“我是个西斯！看看我，欧比旺，看啊！绝地武士团与我之间有一条黑白分明的界线，就像跟任何黑暗尊主一样。”

“你心中有黑暗面，可你依旧拥有光明。光明永远不会离你而去，永远不会把你抛弃。”

“就像你永远不会离开我？”安纳金乞求道，“像你永远不会抛弃我？”

“当然如此。”

“我没法杀了你。我做不到。那些惨绝人寰的暴行，我将来会做的那些，我知道自己下得去手。我一直心里有数。但是杀了你——！我——我做不到。我就算死也做不到。”

“我曾看着自己对你痛下杀手。把你留在岸边看着你被火焰吞噬。”他的双眼火辣辣地发疼，于是他死死闭上眼睛以抵抗那惊涛骇浪般席卷而来的酸楚。当他再次睁开眼时，他发现安纳金正抬头看着他，眼神中夹杂着厌恶、恐惧和悔恨。“你说你也看到了未来。我能改变它吗？”

“我不知道。我至今只能看到这一天的终结，从没看过此后的一分一秒。”

安纳金一顿。“怎么回事？你为什么没看过？”

“我已经在一天里度过了数以百计个日夜。数百个日夜，全都是同一天。从未迎来第二天的日出，也未曾见过前一天的星辰。”

安纳金的脸色在汗珠和污渍的鲜明对比下愈显苍白。“你不能逃出来？被活生生地困在这一天？就像……就像是个循环？在时间里循环？”

“你说的一点也没错。一个无法打破的回圈。”

安纳金诧异地睁大双眼，眼神里似乎带着一星半点的尊重、敬佩与同情，欧比旺恨不得一把抓住这些情感，将它们做为绳子把两人系在一起。“你是怎么还能保持理智的？”

“我并没有看上去那么好。”

安纳金的注意力绷得更紧了。“你有没有哪次成功——”

“顺利地进展下去？没有。每当我发誓这是我最后一次辜负你的时候，我总是又能收获一次失败的机会。”

“为什么？”安纳金问道，他着实一头雾水。他真的不知道他们之间的冲突究竟能恶化到什么地步，才能成为时间流逝中永恒的定数。

“我不知道怎样才能帮到你。”

安纳金用看傻瓜一样的眼神看着他。“你已经帮到我了。”

“我再高兴不过了。你知道，我们能够力挽狂澜。”欧比旺向安纳金还有他自己许诺。“对此我深信不疑，安纳金。二人同心，其利断金。”

随着记忆中的迷雾缓缓散开，安纳金逐渐平静下来。他借力依靠在欧比旺的肩膀上，把在意识清醒边缘徘徊的帕德梅抱回船舱。气力消耗殆尽，他拽着他的两位同伴一起，顺着驾驶位的椅背滑倒在地。他们就保持那样不动，安纳金的呼吸急促，而欧比旺则在恍惚之间把两人拉到自己身边，直到睡梦取代了现实。

2.

他迅速地醒来，大脑一片空白。挣脱出神智不清的状态之后，他发现自己面朝下躺在一架星际战机的地板上。他伸展四肢，翻身侧卧，却发现他怀抱着什么温暖的、散发着汗水和尘土气味的物体。

他挣扎着张开双眼。安纳金在他身边睡着，而帕德梅已经恢复神志。她面无血色，欧比旺知道他们必须立即把她送去医院，但她现在已经是她能保持的最佳状态了。“我觉得孩子们要快了。”她轻声道。“他们会平安无事的，我很确定。但你呢？安纳金呢？”

“我相信我们会没事的。”他叫醒了他的临时床伴。

安纳金缓慢地伸了个懒腰，小心翼翼地活动关节。他看上去累坏了。他们每个人都筋疲力尽。“你们还好吗？没有受伤吧？”

帕德梅点头。“双胞胎。他们快生了。”

“议会长那边怎么讲？”欧比旺问。安纳金闻言摇了摇头。

“我宣布放弃对他的效忠。”他立下誓言。“没有什么，没有什么能够阻挡我将他绳之以法。” 他低下头。“我为我的所作所为深表歉意，师傅。”

“我也是，我亲爱的。” 欧比旺挤出一个微笑，那是在他层层叠叠的记忆中——从第一天到第四百天——露出的第一个微笑。“让议会长得到他应有的制裁，嗯？现在我有这个信心。眼下只是艰险而漫长的征程的第一步。但不管怎么说，我们向前进了一步。”

“我说谎了。”安纳金说。

欧比旺把埋在膝盖里的头抬起来。“关于什么？”

“当我说我不爱你的时候。说我不曾爱你也永远不会爱你。我说谎了。”

他一时找不到任何词语去回答。最后，他问道：“你记得？”

“记忆里的障碍被清除了。”安纳金说，用手背揉了揉他疲倦的双眼。“我能看见所有发生过的事情。”

“我很高兴听你这么说。”欧比旺把一只手搭在安纳金的肩上。“我说的都是实话。我的确爱你，安纳金。你总是坚定不移地陪伴在我左右，自从你出现在我生命中的那一刻开始。”

“我撒了太多的谎。我会再去塔图因看看……如果我必须要去的话。你特么想怎么带我的孩子就怎么带，欧比旺，直到你嫌他们烦为止。你就是我的全部。”

“对我而言你也是。”

等到他明天醒来发现自己面朝下躺在床铺上的时候，飞船将会行驶在去往科洛桑的返程路上。他觉得自己会先坐着静静思考一会儿，再不疾不徐地起床。他再也不用被时间追赶着一路狂奔，因为他已经找到了新的希望。

当他再次醒来时会迎来新的一天，远离这片是非之地，和他失而复得的家人一起整装待发，去纠正一个个因他们而存在的错误——而这已经足够。


End file.
